The Last Beautiful Girl
by TiCkLeD PiNk89
Summary: DMHG POST-HOGWARTS Ever since Draco stood up for Hermione in class, their attitudes have changed towards each other. But what happens if Hermione walks in on something she wished she wouldn't have witnessed? Each chapter is in the form of a songfic.
1. The Last Beautiful Girl

A/N: This is a songfic to Matchbox Twenty's Last Beautiful Girl… this is my first song fic, so we'll see how it goes…

DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns the characters, Matchbox Twenty owns the song, and I own the plot, so don't sue me!

This will all fall down like everything else that was  
This too shall pass and all of the words we said  
We can't take back

"Draco, how could you?" Hermione Granger said as she walked in on her 2-year boyfriend Draco Malfoy, making out with Lavender Brown. Iced tea was spilled all over the brand new carpet and making Hermione feel sick to her stomach. Tears began their path down her face as she gasped in disgust.

Lavender, sensing it was time to make a run for, buttoned her top up quickly and ran out of the room.

Draco too began fixing his appearance. "This isn't what it seems like, Hermione. I swear."

"Oh really, then what exactly is it, Draco? Exercising your tongues?" Hermione spat. Tears were running uncontrollably down Hermione's face causing black mascara smudges to form. 

Draco looked down at his feet. Why had he done it? Because he was bored? Because he was secretly attracted to Lavender? 

~*~fLaShBaCk~*~

Lavender and Draco both worked a summer job at Gringotts. Draco was busy helping an elderly wizard balance his check book when he saw Lavender staring at him. Lavender winked at him, then got back to filing the cabinets. Draco finished helping the man and walked over to Lavender, she was the only other person he knew at work.

"Heyyyy," Lavender said.

"Hi Lavender, how's it going?" 

"Uneventful as usual. I have lunch break in a couple of minutes, do you wan to join me?"

"Sure, I'm starving. I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes, I just have to put some stuff away," Draco said.

"10 minutes-see you then."

~*~

Draco and Lavender were driving along when Draco realized he left his wallet at home. "Do you mind if we stop at my place quickly? I need to get some money."

"Sure no problem, Draco."

Draco led Lavender to his apartment. He got his key out and showed Lavender in. 

"While we're here, would you like something to drink?" Draco asked.

"Iced tea would be wonderful, if it's no trouble," Lavender replied.

"No trouble at all." 

Draco went into the kitchenette and got a cup of tea for Lavender. He was about to give it to her when she leaped at him and began kissing him ferociously. Draco was about to pull back when he felt himself react to the kiss. It felt so good. Lavender pulled Draco onto the couch when he heard creak. The door opened and Hermione walked inside. 

Draco looked up at surprise at his girlfriend, then remembered what he had just done. 

~*~eNd FlAsHbAcK~*~

"I can't believe it though. What's really irking me is the fact that just this morning you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me? Now what is it Draco? Why did you do it? Do I mean nothing to you?" Hermione said in barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I am really sorry," Draco said trying to catch Hermione's eyes. 

_  
Now every fool in town would've left by now  
I can't replace all the wasted days  
The memory of your face - can't help thinkin'_

  
Hermione grabbed her suitcase from under the bed. Draco and Hermione had just bought the apartment  so they could live together off of Hogwarts grounds during the summer. She was upset to leave it. She quickly threw as many of her belongings as she could into her suitcase. 

Draco watched as she packed. He had just made the biggest mistake of his life. 

 His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione, "Good bye, Draco." Hermione slammed the door, leaving a stunned Draco staring at the last thing touched by his only love.

"Don't go," Draco barely whispered.

Draco sat back down on the bed. He noticed how Hermione had forgotten her pillow, and grabbed it. He brought the pillow up to his face and inhaled. It smelled like her. Like roses fresh from the morning garden. As he hugged the pillow, memories floated back to him. Memories of their first year at Hogwarts, when it was a contest to see how many hurtful things they could say to each other. Then a flashback of the night before came to mind…

~*~fLaShBaCk~*~

Draco was sitting on the bench on the outside porch of their apartment, waiting for Hermione to get back from her night out with Ginny. Their apartment was on the 53rd floor and he swore he could see all of London from where he was sitting. It was beautiful; almost as beautiful as Hermione, his Hermione. 

creak Draco turned around and saw Hermione enter the room. A full smile was on her face and about 5 shopping bags underneath her arms. When Hermione saw Draco, she dropped the bags and ran over to him. Draco got up and welcomed her in his open arms. She buried her head in his neck and smiled. He smelled the same as he always did; the cologne she had gotten him for his birthday. 

"I missed you," Draco whispered.

"I missed you too," Hermione said into his neck. She snuggled in closer to him and felt like she had just died and gone to Heaven. 

Draco pulled away and took Hermione's hand and led her onto the porch. 

"Draco," she breathed, "it's beautiful!" 

"I know, but not as beautiful as you."

Draco sat down on a rocking chair and motioned for Hermione to sit on his lap. She obliged happily. 

Hermione's eyes gazed the city. "Look Draco! There's a shooting star! Make a wish!" Hermione shouted gleefully like a child. 

Draco found the shooting star but looked over at Hermione instead of making a wish. Her eyes were closed in deep concentration. Her eyes fluttered open.

"What did you wish for?" Draco asked her.   
"I wished that I will love you forever and you will love me."

~*~EnD fLaShBaCk ~*~

_Maybe if we ever coulda kept it all together  
Where would we be  
A thousand lost forevers  
And the promises you never were giving me  
Here's what I'm thinking_  
  


It took Hermione forever to fall asleep that night. After she had left the apartment, she called Ginny and took the Knight Bus over to her flat. Ginny had embraced Hermione and offered her a shoulder to cry on. There was no doubt that Hermione still loved Draco. 

Hermione tossed and turned in the covers. Every once and awhile she would open her eyes and expect to see Draco lying across from her, peacefully sleeping. Of course, that only reminded her of reality. 

Eventually, when Hermione did fall asleep, she dreamt of what could have been. 

~*~ dReAm~*~

Hermione saw Draco kneel down in front of her in the middle of the restaurant. What was he going to do? Hermione turned to face Draco better as she saw him reach inside is pocket. Oh my Merlin; he's going to propose.

"Hermione Granger," Draco began, feeling quite a bit nervous, "I know that I have done wrong to you in the past. I know that the words I have said to you can't be erased that easily, but I would do anything to erase them if I could. I love you with all my heart, and I know that you are the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I would be the luckiest man alive if you would be my wife. Mina, will you marry me?"

Hermione felt the tears coming. Tears of joy. Tears of relief. She could barely say yes, so she nodded her head, smiling. 

Draco slid the beautiful pink diamond ring onto her finger. "It would only look beautiful on you," Draco whispered as he leaned up to kiss her. 

~*~sWiTcH dReAmS~*~ 

"Draco! This bloody hurts!" Hermione screamed in the midst of labor.

Draco was standing right by her hospital bed holding her hand tightly. "Almost there, love."

"Come on Hermione, one more push," the nurse yelled.

"I can see its head!" another nurse yelled.

"Deep breath Hermione. It's okay, almost done," Draco said trying to keep his wife calm.

"Ahhhh!" Hermione yelled as she gave life to the world.

Hermione's body lay limp on the bed and sweat had plastered her hair to her head, but Draco thought she had never looked more beautiful. 

"What's her name?" a nurse asked.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, "What should we name her?"

"Hmm… what about Summer? Because it was during the summer of our 5th year that we became a couple," Hermione suggested.

"Summer Malfoy, I like it."

The nurse handed Hermione Summer. Hermione looked at the baby so lovingly that Draco thought his heart would burst of happiness. 

"Let me hold her!" Draco said.

Hermione gave Draco Summer and watch as he cuddled the baby and made funny faces at it. She could tell he loved Summer immediately. 

Summer had Draco's blonde fair, and Hermione's curls. Her skin was tan like Hermione but her complexion was smooth like Draco's. Her eyes were big and blue, a combination of the parents. She was beautiful. 

~*~eNd DrEaMs~*~

  
_It won't be the first - heart that you break  
It won't be the last - beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked - won't take you back  
If you were the last beautiful girl in the world_

Draco tried getting out. He tried downing his sorrow by spending night after night at the local bar. Alcohol seemed to be the only way out of his misery. 

"Bartender, I'll take one more shot of vodka," Draco slurred.

"I think you've had enough for the night, Mr. Malfoy," the bartender said, knowing Draco would be on his 8th shot. 

Defeated without even trying, Draco spun around in his barstool and was face to face with a girl that looked similar to Hermione.

"Hermione," Draco whispered.

The girl giggled, "No, I'm Katie, Katie Bell. Do you want to dance?"

"Sure Hermione," Draco replied.

"No, it's Katie."

"Hermione."

"Ummm… you know actually I'm not in the mood to dance, maybe some other time. Bye."

  
_Tell me one more time  
How you're sorry about the way  
This all went down - you needed to find your space  
You needed to still be friends  
Needed me to  
Call you if I ever couldn't keep it all together  
you'd comfort me  
Tell me but forever  
And the promises I never should have believed in  
Here's what I'm thinking  
  
_

"Aw, hell." Draco had just woken up with a terrible hangover.  He couldn't help but think that if Hermione was still there he never would have gotten drunk. Draco reached over and grabbed the phone. 468-2894 he dialed, Hermione's number. 

~*~

Hermione was in the middle of unpacking when she heard her cell phone ring. 

"Hello?" Hermione answered into the phone. 

No answer. 

 She looked on the caller i.d. Draco.

Hermione was about to hang up when, "Hermione?" the voice sounded raspy. 

Hermione took a deep breath. 'count to ten' she told herself. "Draco. What do you want?" she said trying to muster as much equilibrium as she could. 

"I miss you Hermione. I need you to come home. Come home to me, Mina."

Tears began to well up in her eyes again. She still loved him. "Draco. I can't forget what you did to me. You did this to yourself," Hermione took a deep breath, "good bye Draco. Don't call me again."

"Don't go Mina. I know you still love me. Don't hang up. I need you."

Hermione choked a sob, "I'm really sorry Draco; I'm really really sorry," and clicked end.   
~*~

Draco heard the click on the other line and cursed. He really screwed up and he knew it. 

  
_It's over now - And I've gone without  
Cuz you're everybody else's girl  
It seems to me - you'll always be  
Everyone else's girl  
_  
Draco was back to his nightly bar routine. He was busy dancing with what's-her-face when he saw a girl that looked unmistakably like Hermione push though the crowd. He stopped dancing and looked closer-it was Hermione. Draco was about to go up to her when he saw another man come up to her and offer Hermione a drink. Hermione took the drink and took a sip. She set the cup down and began dancing with the man. Draco pulled his eyes away. He was green with envy of the other man. He would die to switch places with him. Another man in the crowd came up to Hermione and pulled her away from the man she was currently dancing with. Hermione didn't care. She began dancing with the new man. 

~*~

Hermione closed her eyes and let her body sway with the music. A slow song came on and Hermione wrapped her arms around the stranger.

"What's your name?" the man asked her.

Hermione was about to reply when she looked up and saw a platinum blonde staring at her. 

"Draco," she whipered.

This will all fall down  
Like everything in the world  
This too must end  
And everything else that was  
We can't take back

A/N: Well, that was my very first songfic. Was it okay? Or was it a complete waste of time? I was bored today, so I decided to write. I feel bad for Draco in this fic; I don't like making him the bad guy. I might write some more songfics and make them into a story including this one. Maybe. Let me know what you think. Please please please please please review! It only takes 5 seconds and makes me feel like this wasn't a waste of time.

3,

Jenn


	2. Why Don't You and I?

A/N: Hey! I just wanted to let you know, that this is swimcutie, I just changed my pen name… This song in called Why Don't You and I by: Santana and Chad Kroeger/Alex Band. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song or the characters, so don't sue me!

^Means thoughts of a character^

Chapter Two: Why Don't You and I

_~*~fLaShBaCk.~*~_

Since the moment I spotted you,  
Like walking round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies... ooo and it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
ooo  
  


The new schedules floated down from the ceiling at breakfast that day. Slytherin would be having double potions with Gryfindor that day-mostly everybody loathed that pairing, but two 5th year perfects seemed to think otherwise. 

~*~

"Today, we will be making a very complicated potion similar to a truth potion, just a little less powerful," Professor Snape began, "and I don't want anybody's partner to hold them back," Professor Snape looked over at Neville Longbottom, "so I paired everybody up with their most equivalent match. These pairings are final so I don't want anybody complaining. At cauldron 1, Pansy and Harry; at cauldron 2, Ron and Millicent; at cauldron 3, Draco and Hermione," Snape looked up to see the reaction of his students. Everybody in the class looked stunned except the two affected students. "Okay at cauldron 4…"

Hermione and Draco gathered their stuff and moved it over to cauldron 3. Hermione gave Draco an innocent smile. 

"Hey," Draco said in a voice a little too husky and quickly fake coughed to cover it up. 

Hermione smiled. "You set up the cauldron, I'll go gather the ingredients."

Draco couldn't rely on his voice so he nodded his head. Draco watched as Hermione's hips swayed as she walked over to the supply room. 

Hermione realized that she forgot her list, so she turned around and caught Draco's eyes.

Draco quickly looked away; a red streak appearing on his cheeks. 

Hermione laughed to herself and went to go get the supplies again. She was walking back with her arms full when Goyle stuck his foot out. Hermione tripped and ingredients went everywhere.

"Goyle!" Draco yelled, "why the hell did you just do that?" Draco got up and went to help Hermione up.

"Thanks," she mumbled. As Draco was helping Hermione pick up the supplies, she looked up and caught his eyes. "I owe you one," she whispered. 

"Make it up to me by meeting me in front of the cupid portrait tonight at midnight, okay?"

Hermione giggled, "Okay," she said seductively. 

  
Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out that everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right  
  
The grandfather clock chimed 12 times. ^Where is she?^ Draco thought. Just as he thought that he heard the light sound of footsteps running down the hall. He turned his head and saw the smiling face of Hermione Granger-the person he least expected to be falling at a world record pace for. 

"Hi," Hermione began as she caught her breath.

"Hey," Draco began unusually shyly.

"I have to thank you again for standing up for me today. It meant a lot. Especially coming from you."

"Why do you say coming from me?" Draco asked curiously. 

"Well, you know, you're the," Hermione formed finger quotations around the words, "Slytherin Prince. I mean, why would you, Draco Malfoy, pureblood, stand up for me, Hermione Granger," she paused, "Mudblood?"

"Because what Goyle did to you was wrong. And because well, you're not so bad now that I am getting to know you."

Hermione blushed, "Thanks."

"So… the real reason I invited you down here tonight was because I, well, I was reading the paper this morning and it said there was going to be an awesome view of this rare comet called Amoré. I was wondering if you wanted to go up to the astronomy tower so I can look at you," Hermione raised her eyebrows and Draco quickly corrected himself, "I mean so I can watch the comet with you." 

Hermione laughed, "I would love to watch the comet with you."

"Awesome."

  
So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again'  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon

and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in'

Hermione went up to the rectangular window holding Draco's hand. Their breath fogged the window and Hermione reached out to wipe her hand over it. 

"Why don't we open it? Maybe if we are lucky we can sit out on the roof to watch it," Draco suggested.

"Sit on the roof?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I used to do it all the time. It's flat, not slanted so we won't fall off."

Hermione nodded, smiling, and opened up the window.

"Let me go out first and then I'll help you out," Draco told Hermione as he began carefully climbing out the window. "Here, give me your hand," Draco said when he was out.

Hermione hesitated briefly before giving Draco her hand.

"It's okay, I won't let you slip," Draco told her, sensing her nervousness.

"I know," Hermione said more reassured.

~*~

"Oh my Merlin, Isn't this beautiful?" Hermione asked snuggling closer to Draco. 

Draco felt Hermione shiver, "You're cold," Draco said, more as a statement than a question, "hear, take my cloak."

"Thanks," Hermione reached for it.

"Let me," Draco got up and wrapped his cloak around her.

Hermione smiled to herself. ^How did I end up being so lucky? Why me?^

"Look Draco! There it is!" Hermione whispered and pointed to the north. 

"I see it! Was this worth coming down here with me?" Draco asked.

"Definitely. I wouldn't have had it any better." Hermione took Draco's hand, "You're cold too now. I have an idea."

Hermione got up and sat between Draco's legs, leaning against his stomach. She took off her cloak and wrapped it around Draco and herself. "Perfect."

"Hmm…" Draco said, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.

They didn't talk for a while, just sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company. 

Hermione was the first to break the serenity, "I wish I could be a star. You know, floating around in a blanket of darkness. Or maybe if I could live on a cloud…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"You would be an angel," Draco said, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Hermione visibly relaxed under his touch, "What do they call male angels?"

"Umm… I think they still call them angels."

"Oh." Hermione paused for a few seconds, "then you would be my angel. Forever."

"I could never be your angel. I'm too 'bad'". Draco whispered, seriously.

"No, that's just what everybody perceives you as. What you did to me today wasn't bad," Hermione turned around and straddled Draco, so they were face to face, "you are the first guy who as ever treated me like that, not from a brotherly aspect, like Harry and Ron. I really appreciate that."

Color spread into Draco's cheeks. 

"You're blushing!" Hermione whispered loudly.

"No I'm not," Draco said, with even more color spreading among his cheeks.

"Yes you are!" Hermione said, as she tackled down, which ended up in a their first kiss. 

When's this fever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
ooo and it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
  
Back in his dorm room, Draco lay down on his bed, reminiscing. Pictures of Hermione's face flashed in his mind. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink. He splashed the cold water on his face. He patted it dry with a towel and looked into the mirror. Instead of the reflection he was accustomed to seeing, he saw Hermione's face. He jumped and turned around. Nothing. He looked back in the mirror and saw his own face. He sighed. He knew he was in love. 

He walked back into his room and decided to go to the gardens and get a rose for Hermione. 

Draco practically ran down the hall, skipping. (A/N: yeah, skipping… hehe Draco's happy, what can you expect?) He even twirled around the statue of Sir Edward. "Yes!" he yelled down the hall. 

A small Hufflepuff ran against the wall as Draco passed, afraid of being squashed by this obviously excited Slytherin. Draco didn't care about the strange looks he was receiving. He was in love. Never before had Draco been in love, and he relished the feeling. He never thought that Hermione Granger would be the one to melt his heart. Never.

And slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end  
Right about the same you walk by  
And I say 'Oh here we go again, oh'

He was almost out the doors again when he saw Hermione walk by with Ron and Harry. Hermione saw Draco and waved. Draco was so star-struck that he ran right into the door. Embarrassed, he turned around and waved back to Hermione who smiled and walked into the Library.

A/N: Wow. There's song number 2. Yeah! I would have had this posted sooner, but my laptop all of the sudden went black… TWICE! And I had forgot to save it! Amazingly only a couple paragraphs were erased, but hey it's better than the whole thing. I have to thank my friend Catie, for helping me think of this song, and the song for the next chapter. (She's my source for all the music I listen too… thank you Catie! I owe you hun!) Okay.. well please review… and if you don't want to review my fic, review other peoples, it makes them happy! Thanks to all my other reviewers: Courtney11989, Ariana Athena Evergreen, Lady Mistress, SS, Emeraldgray2003, SwimGoddess, PolishPrincess you guys rock!

~*~TiCkLeD PiNk89~*~  
  
  



	3. Beauty and the Beast

Here's songfic #3… It goes along with the well-loved Disney song, Beauty and the Beast. I think it fits our two favorite characters perfectly; don't you think? Oh and I also want to thank my new Beta-reader, Courtney… there is a note from her at the bottom… read her story too! It's awesome!

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND THE SONG BELONGS TO DISNEY. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT. 

Chapter 3: Beauty and the Beast

  
*~*This is a continuation flashback to chapter 2*~*

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly.

Hermione sat in her bed flipping through the channels of Wizard-TV 2004. Nothing good was on except the cheesy soap operas. She reached over to her nightstand and picked up the shiny, red, heart shaped cardboard box. After carefully peeling off the lid and removing the white paper, she pulled out a truffle. Before placing it in her mouth, she looked at it. Pure dark chocolate drizzled in white chocolate. She smiled. It reminded her of Draco. He was such a bad boy- dark boy. She laughed again. But he wasn't dark! He was the palest thing she ever saw. The white chocolate reminded her of herself, slowly coating the dark and making it good. Rolling her eyes at her dull analogies, she placed the chocolate between her white teeth and bit down. 

  
'This is heaven. Too bad I had to buy the chocolate for myself so it looks like a have a secret admirer.' 

Maybe she did have a secret admirer though. Maybe it could be Draco. All the glances he had been giving her were so lust-filled that just maybe-only maybe Draco decided to change. The change was definitely subtle, though. Nothing too unordinary for the common eye at Hogwarts; just enough for Hermione to notice. 

  
_Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast._

Draco looked down at the freshly picked rose. He pressed his finger against the thorn and a dark red blood oozed out. His blood looked normal. Red. Just like everybody else's. But why did he feel so different? His sanguine attitude left him puzzled. Something about him was definitely new. Something that felt good. Real good.

*~*

  
Hermione walked out of her common room wishing she didn't eat the whole box of Draco-like chocolates. 

'I need some fresh air.' 

She pushed open the large oak doors in the main hall and made her way out to the garden. She saw Draco sitting on a marble bench rolling a rose back and forth between his fingers and debated whether to go over to him. She decided against it. Too late. Draco had looked up and caught her eyes. 

'Can't back out of it now, Herm' 

Ever so slowly, Hermione weaved her way though the exotic plants over to Draco. Draco scooted over to make room for Hermione.

"Hey." Draco said softly, taking in the beautiful view just bestowed upon him.

  
"Hey." Hermione replied. Silence followed. 

'Awkward. This is so awkward. I shouldn't have come out here.'

"So what are you doing out here?" Hermione asked.

Draco tensed slightly, "I actually wanted to give this to you," he handed Hermione the rose.

Hermione blushed, "Wow! It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

Draco, sensing the moment just right, leaned in a placed a small, butterfly kiss on her cheek. "Just like you."

Hermione looked at the ground. No one had ever called her that before. Beautiful was something guys said to the tall, skinny, blonde supermodels- not Hermione Granger. 

Draco, sensing Hermione's uncomfortable ness took her hand. "It's true you know. You are the most exquisite thing I have ever seen. Everything about you is just perfect."

'You're not helping Draco.' 

Hermione willed the color in her cheeks to go away. She felt a warm hand upon her chin lift her head up.

"I don't lie."

"Thank you," Hermione said, meekly. She was scared. Scared of that four-letter word that took over the strongest people. Love is panacea. It can break the strongest people and strengthen the weakest. 

  
_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise._

Colin Creevy looked down at the couple below him. From his dormitory window he could see everything happening on the north side of the castle. Lucky him. He rubbed his eyes- the two people sitting in the garden couldn't be who he thought it was. It just wasn't. 

'Wait-my binoculars!' 

Colin jumped off the plastic stool and began to rummage through his trunk. He found: a pair of socks that were worn out in the heel, a fine tooth comb (capable of removing any tangle- or so it said), his wand, his camera, a couple of camera lens, but no binoculars. Wait, his camera? This would be good. He quickly gathered the lens with the widest zoom and attached it to his camera. He went back to the window and snapped a couple shots. This would be good. Rumors at Hogwarts spread like wildfire- especially when there was hard-evidence. 

*~*

Every time Hermione saw Draco her heart did that weird flippy thing. Ditto with him. The sensation was always everlasting; they feelings built off of each other each time they saw each other. It was like a flower ready to bloom; enthrall the world with its sweet, fragrant allure. 

  
Hermione still wasn't used to the sentiments Draco gave her; they made her feel numb to the rest of the world; only allowing Draco's warmth and caring to enter her senses. 

  
Draco felt the same way. He was shy to these feelings and wasn't sure if he was ready for them. He wasn't used to being not in control of relationships and the other sexes charm. Normally, girls would fall all over him and become obsessed, but Hermione was different. Her natural charm and beauty made her so unique. She had everything he could possibly look for in a girl; looks, smarts, personality, talent. The only thing he wouldn't mind getting rid of was her friends- Flaming Weasel and The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Irritate-Me. He could deal with them later; right now he wanted to concentrate on the one thing that really mattered to him- Hermione Granger; the girl he would never of thought would win his heart. 

  
_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong._

Posters were hung all around school with captions in green and burgundy shouting to the school, "Lioness and Serpent, Will this change Hogwarts' Future?" The main attraction of the posters were the picture it self; Draco and Hermione sitting together in the garden, looking lovingly in each other's eyes. It was a common rule of thumb; Slytherins only dated within their house and Gryffindors never, ever, not in a million years dated a Slytherin. It was what it was, and it wouldn't be changed until…

  
"Hermione!" Draco heard the shrill Weaselette scream across the Great Hall, "You're going out with MALFOY?!?!?" 

  
Draco saw Hermione whip her head around and look at her best friend, "Ummm- I'm not exactly sure if we are going out yet." Hermione whispered. 

Draco had performed a spell on his ears so he could hear their conversation. "Why is Draco so different from everybody else? Why is this such a big deal to everybody?"

  
"Hello? Earth to Hermione! You-are-dating-a-Slytherin. Not only are you dating a Slytherin, you are dating Malfoy, son to the proclaimed Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. In case you are forgetting, HE HATES MUDBL-Muggleborns!"

  
Hermione looked at the floor, "He doesn't have to be like his father, you know." 

  
"Whatever, Hermione. It's your decision; I just wanted to let you know that I will be here for you, though, okay?" Ginny said, giving up on the matter.

  
"Thanks," Hermione weakly smiled. 

  
"Oh and good luck with my brother; here he comes now." Ginny pointed to a flaming red head with skin the same color as fire.

  
"HERMIONE GRANGER! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Ron came storming up to Hermione.

"Nothing... yet. And it isn't any of your business either, Ronald Weasley."

Harry trotted up besides Ron. "Malfoy, Hermione? Are you crazy?" 

"Harry, people can change. Draco can change too, and he did. He's like a different person now, but you wouldn't know that would you? You wouldn't take the time to even try to find the good in somebody." Hermione stormed off and the pushed the heavy oak doors of the Great Hall open. Without realizing it, she walked straight into Draco, landing in a heap on the floor.

  
"Ouch. Sorry," Hermione looked up, and laughed embarrassedly as Draco helped her up. 

"I heard what you said out their about me. Thank you." Draco said seriously.

"All I said was the truth, Draco"

~*~END FLASHBACK (BACK TO PRESENT TIME)~*~

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast.  
Off to the cupboard with you now, Chip.   
It's past your bedtime. Good night, love.

  
Colin Creevy flipped the page of his old Hogwarts yearbook. There were several pictures carefully displayed throughout the very thick album. Since it was their 7th year yearbook, they had not only pictures from that year, but since year one as well. The pages were a little torn, but the memories held within were still as fresh as they had been years ago. 

He flipped the page again. There was a picture from year 2 of Hermione and Draco on the Quidditch field arguing about whose team should get practice time. The Hermione in the picture looked angry and kept shaking her fist at the livid Draco. He flipped through several pages until he came to year 5. One of the posters he had hung on the wall was carefully shrunk and placed inside the yearbook. On the same page was a picture of Hermione and Draco holding hands in the garden. The picture-Draco had softer features and the picture-Hermione looked less stressed; both looked relieved at their break from their hectic life. 

He flipped a couple more pages and came to the final section- year 7. He found a picture of Harry and Ginny holding hands and posing for the camera with a look of love in their eyes; a love the rivaled their schoolmates, Hermione and Draco. Next to Harry and Ginny was another picture of Hermione and Draco. Never before had Draco looked so in love. Colin had to admit, Hermione did look especially beautiful that night; her hair was blowing with the wind and a strand had gotten stuck in her cherry colored lip-gloss. Her round chocolate eyes glittered with the moonlight. Draco sure was lucky. Well, he was lucky until he screwed up with Lavender. Something inside him didn't believe it was entirely Draco's fault though; Lavender was always known for her promiscuous behavior, so maybe Draco did still love Hermione. Colin closed his yearbook and turned off his bedroom light. Laying back his head on his feather-pillow, he couldn't help but wonder if the famous couple still had a chance. 

*~*

BRN: (Beta-reader's note) Hey guys! I'm Courtney, Jenn's new beta reader! Well you better read and review her story. LoL. Also, if you want to check out another Hermione/Draco fic, try mine! It's called Never Say Never. My penname is Courtney11989, so go check it out!

A/N: Hey! Wow, I haven't updated in forever! I need to be in a mood to write and it just recently came to me a couple nights ago. You probably wouldn't have had this chapter up now if Courtney hadn't been bugging me every time I went online to write it, so you should thank her… LOL… anyway, next chapter will hopefully be back to Draco and Hermione and in present time. Before I can write though, I need to think of a song that I could write it to… any suggestions? Please let me know!!!!!! I also want to thank my two very encouraging reviewers who reviewed the last chapter: SwimGoddess and Courtney11989. You guys rock!

Till Next Update-

Jenn


	4. Everytime

Chapter 4: Everytime

Notice me   
Take my hand   
Why are we   
Strangers when   
Our love is strong   
Why carry on without me?   
  


Hermione had been doing well in her new life, and Draco was well aware of that. Inadvertently, they had both decided to live as muggles after they had broken up to get away from the painful memories of their life in the wizarding world. He had quit his job at Gringots because he couldn't bear to see Lavender, and she had resigned from her job at St. Mungo's. Her new job as the author of the new hottest book, A False Love, was an instant bestseller. Her picture was on every bus in London, and her fame seemed to spread like a wildfire raging through the city. Her book seemed to attract so many people because a lot of people could relate to it, or so they said. Draco was curious; what was this new book about? 

One day, while he was at the bookstore, he grabbed a copy and wrapped a Qudditch magazine around it until he got up to the cash register. Once he was outside, and in a taxi, he pulled the book out from the plastic cellophane store bag it was in. He saw Hermione's picture on the back and smiled. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. Her bright eyes were still so full of emotion. Her soft, rose petal lips reminded him of all the tender kisses they had shared in their better days. Her dewy skin still reminded him of the fresh snow that fell on their first Christmas together. 

Draco missed her. He still hadn't talked to her since he had called her a few days after their fateful meeting at their, now Draco's, apartment. He still loved her, and he wanted to believe that she still loved him. His hope was the only thing that kept him going through those long sleepless nights. He wished she would give him another chance. He closed his eyes, and still remembered the light scent of her hair from that night they had spent on the roof together. He laughed when he remembered how she had wanted to be a star. 

He looked out at the night sky, and saw a solitary shinning orb in the sky. It was "his" Hermione. He closed his eyes and made a wish on the star; he wished for Hermione to come back to him.

  
_I make believe   
That you are here   
It's the only way   
I see clear   
What have I done   
You seem to move on easy   
  
_

Hermione glanced over at her clock- 11:45 AM. 

"Shoot," she muttered and quickly grabbed her light, spring jacket. After finding her keys (always a difficult task) she ran out of her new apartment and jabbed at the elevator button. She watched as the elevator lights lit up as it got closer to her.

5…

6…

7…

8…she walked into the elevator and pressed 'P' for parking. She had an interview with the newspaper at 12:00, and she couldn't be late. Ever since her new book, she had many job offers for newspapers and such. It had always been her dream to write; it was just something she enjoyed and most importantly, it made her feel whole again. Ever since Draco, she felt like she was missing a piece of herself. When she wrote the book, she wasn't expecting it to become popular; she just need to express her feelings, which she found possible through the eyes of her characters. 

            She stepped out into the lobby and ran out to her car. She pulled out onto the main street and looked at her car clock. It was now 11:53, and it took at least 15 minutes to get to the newspaper office. Panicking, she accelerated the car- going 25mph to 50mph, on a 35mph street. She was zooming from lane to lane; whichever had the quicker traffic. 11:57AM.

            She was almost there, but something caught her eye that made her take eyes off the road. A platinum blonde was walking down the street. Could it be? It couldn't; it wasn't him. Her mistake of looking for Draco proved fatal. A pretty red car slammed into her new Lexus, horn blaring. She could only feel the impact; a sharp jolt sending her into numbness. But it didn't matter anymore, she felt at peace with herself; she had told the world her feelings, and now it was okay for everything to end.

            It was 12:00AM.

_  
I may have made it rain   
Please forgive me   
My weakness caused you pain   
And this song is my sorry   
At night I pray   
That soon your face   
Will fade away _

She awoke to find herself in immense pain listening to the sirens of an ambulance. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw the white ceiling and a man looking down into her eyes. 

"She's awake," she heard the man say.

            Another man rushed over to her, "Miss? Can you hear me?" he placed his hands on hers, "if you can, squeeze my hand," he said gently. 

            Hermione tried to talk; she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Frustrated, she squeezed the man's hand with as much force as she could.  

            "Miss, we are going to have to give you a shot to take away some of the pain," the first man said. 

            Hermione hated shots and she was deeply afraid of needles. She hadn't had to worry about that before at Hogwarts because Madame Pomfrey relied on potions only. She felt the needle puncture her skin, which was just enough to make her see black.

*~*

Draco had just gotten to work at 12:00. After his break up with Hermione, he went into law enforcement. He started out as an officer, then got promoted to sergeant. He liked his new job a lot. It gave him a chance to experience both the good and bad in the world. 

His day started out faster than he thought it would have. Almost as soon as he had stepped into his office, his beeper went off saying that there had been a car accident.  He ran back outside and got into his car, taking off towards the scene. 

When he reached his destination, he grimaced at the scene. He saw what looked to be a brand new silver Lexus completely smashed by a red truck. _"Ouch"_, he thought, _"it'd be a miracle if somebody survived that." _

Draco walked over to the officer who had got there previously. 

"What do we have here?" Draco queried.

"Well, apparently, the truck pummeled that Lexus on the driver's side. The driver of the truck states that he was coming off of that intersection over there," he paused to point to the intersection, "and the driver of the Lexus was just sitting there in the middle of the road. He avers that he hadn't seen the Lexus soon enough to stop in time. It was a pretty bad impact." 

"And the passengers?" 

"In the truck, there was a man and his 5 year old daughter. The man was able to walk away with just a few scratches, and the daughter needed a few stitches," the man paused, as if recollecting his memory.

"What about the person or was it persons? In the Lexus?" Draco asked the officer.

"She wasn't so lucky. We had to pry her out from her car. The door had smashed in on her and completely crushed her left arm. The window also shattered and she was pretty bloody. The paramedics said that they thought she might have fractured a rib and punctured her left lung because of the impact. She'll be lucky to survive this one." 

Draco nodded, "That's too bad. Do you have the names of the victims? I will need to record this in our files."

The officer nodded and Draco took out a pen and accident report form, "I don't have the name of the man and his daughter with me, I already sent that in, but I remember the woman in the Lexus. She is that author of the new book, what's it called? Oh yeah, A False Love. My wife said that…"

Draco, turning paler by the second, cut the officer off before he could finish, "You mean, Hermione Granger?"

"Yeah, that's the one." 

Draco's swallowed to prevent himself from throwing up, "What hospital did they take her too. Quickly!" 

"Why? Do you know her or something?" the officer said.

"It doesn't matter to you! Now! What hospital," Draco said, panicky. 

"Sheesh, no need to get angry. They took her to…" he scanned his report, "Good Samaritan Hospital- you know the one on 51st street and Shore lane?"

"I know where it is," Draco snapped, while running back to his car and slamming his foot down on the gas. He even turned his siren on so he could get there as quick as possible. Their past differences didn't matter anymore; he had to make sure she was okay. He vowed he would do whatever it took to make sure she survived.

_Everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby   
And everytime I see you in my dreams   
I see your face, it's haunting me   
I guess I need you baby_

Though her eyes were closed, Hermione could hear and feel everything that was happening. She felt like she was neither dead, nor alive.

            "Doctor!" a nurse practically screamed, "we're losing her!"

"Damnit! We're going to have to go in and try to get the fluid out of her lung! She's drowning in her body! Move people, we have a life to save," a masculine voice yelled. 

            "What about the anesthesia?" a panicked nurse asked. 

            "What is she on now?"

            "She's on 75 mils of Fentanyl. I can up it to 100 mils once we start, if you want," a nurse replied.

            "That's going to have to do. Start increasing it now," the doctor replied.

Hermione could hear the panicked voices as she lay on the cold steel bench. What was going to happen? Was she going to die. She heard them say 'we're going to have to go in' and she began to panic as well. 

            "Doctor! Her pulse is getting stronger!" a nurse with a thick French accent yelled.

            Hermione couldn't hear the doctor's reply because she was too focused on the anticipated pain. She kept waiting for it to come, but surprisingly, it didn't. "_The medicine must have kicked in," _she thought, hopefully. 

*~*

"Sir! You cannot go in there! Not even family is allowed!" a nurse said, while another tried to restrain Draco.

Draco, being as strong as he is, loosened their grips on him and pushed through the doors into the trauma room. He saw Hermione's battered body and the table, and choked back a cry. Blood was everywhere, and Hermione's face was twisted due to the pain she was in. He badly wanted to go over to her and take away all of her pain, but he knew using magic would not be a smart idea in front of muggles.

The head doctor looked up at the new member of the room, "Nurse? What is this man doing in here?"

            "I tried to stop him sir, but he got past me. Should I call security?" the nurse asked.

            "No, you don't understand!" Draco protested, "I'm a sergeant of the London Police Force," Draco flashed his badge, which seemed to pacify everybody in the trauma room. 

            The nurse calmly said, "Sir, you have to let the doctors be. They know what they are doing and cannot work with you barging in here." The nurse took his arm and gently led him out of the room.

            "At least tell me how she is fairing?" Draco pleaded desperately.

            "Hold on a second, sir," the nurse disappeared into the trauma room, then reappeared shortly. "They finally got her stabilized, but she will still need to go into immediate surgery afterwards."

            "Do you know the damage?" Draco asked, calmer now that he knew she wasn't going to die, at least not yet.

            The nurse gave an agitated sigh at the persistent questions and looked at the chart one of the 'on scene' nurses had filled out, "The crash has shattered her left arm, and she will most likely need reconstructive surgery to fix that. She'll need several stitches along her face, and she fractured a rib, which caused a punctured lung. Her lung had filled with fluid, which caused to suffocate within her own body and flat line for several seconds. Fortunately, they were able to revive her, and drain her lung.  She will still need to go into surgery to repair her fractured rib and arm. Do you need anything else?"

            "Do you know I will be able to see her?" Draco asked, hopefully.

            "Are you immediate family?" the nurse asked.

            Draco quickly racked his brain for ideas. He knew that if he said he was her boyfriend, Hermione would vouch that it was a lie after she recovered. "I'm her brother." Draco said.

            The nurse gave him a look over, "She is tan, with brown hair and brown eyes. You are blonde, blue eyed and no offense, on the paler side. You expect me to believe that you two are related?"

            "I'm her step-brother," Draco replied hastily, "our parents are in France right now, and I'm the only person she has right now."

            Although the nurse looked like she didn't believe it, she didn't say anything. "Why don't you give me your phone number and I will make sure that a nurse on duty will call you as soon as she is out of surgery?"

            "Thank you so much," Draco said, and gave her his phone number.

*~*

Draco walked out of the hospital feeling like shit. He had to question himself why he was even here. It's not like Hermione still cared for him. _"Because you still love her, dumbass,_" the little devil on Draco's shoulder said. _"Because you still care for her, and know that she would help you in your time of struggle, wouldn't she?" _ Draco's angel joined in.

Draco walked out into the parking lot and looked up at the cloudy sky. "Why me?" he screamed. Several onlookers stared at him, but he paid them no mind. Tears began to stream down his face as he hoarsely whispered, "Why her?"

*~*

            While in surgery, Hermione dreamed of Draco. She saw Draco at their old apartment with Lavender. It was like she was there in ghost, and could witness the past. Lavender jumped on Draco coming out with their drinks. And the ghost Hermione felt tears coming down her cheeks. Draco was telling the truth when he said it wasn't his fault. Just before the dream ended, Hermione realized that Draco really did love her.

            When she awoke, she squinted at the bright light. She was in a stark white hospital bed with a rather flat pillow beneath her head. On one side of her bed was a bouquet of roses, and on the other side was Draco. Draco! 

            When Draco noticed Hermione looking at him, he jumped up and rushed to her bedside. "Hermione! I am so sor…"

            "Shhh," Hermione whispered, "it's my fault. I am the one who should be sorry. I should have listened to you; I should have believed you. I am so sorry," she rasped. It hurt to talk, but she needed to tell him this.

            "It's okay. All that matters is that you are okay now," Draco replied, stroking her hand. "I missed you a lot."

            "I know," Hermione replied, "and I cannot tell you how much I am sorry for all of the pain I caused you. It was all my fault."

            "No Hermione, it wasn't all your fault. It was your smile, your face, you, that kept me going."

            "Maybe, but I was also the one to break you." Hermione whispered, her smile fading away from her face, just like the rain that streaked the windows.

*~*~*~*

A/N: This is the longest chapter I have written for this fic so far, so I am really happy! The song is Everytime by Britney Spears. I branched this chapter off her music video. They aren't the same plotlines, but they both deal with someone getting hurt. Draco and Hermione are finally on speaking terms again! But will they ever be able to work up to the love they once shared? 

            I am sorry I took so long to update this story. Please deal with me and continue reading this. School has been so busy lately, but  finally, all the work has been paid off and I am getting recognized for being so busy. Maybe the teachers feel bad for me. LOL. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter: Courtney11989, SwimGoddess, and Syaoronsangel.

            Also, I have a new fic out that I have been writing with my friend, Anna. It's a DM/HG Shakespearian romance.  Please R&R!!

Now, you guys know the routine, click that little review button down at the bottom! :-)

Thanks so much!  
Jenn


End file.
